The Order of the Phoenix
by Isra
Summary: Now, I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I wi
1. The Muggle Street

Author's Note: (I'll TRY to make this quick)K, I need ya'll to tell me if I'm going in a good direction with this story, cause this is probably going to be one DOZIE OF A STORY!! :-DI know it's only the beginning, but tell me what you think so far.And flamers, BRING IT ON!!Arabella is in the mood forroasting some chestnuts over an open fire…;-)

_ _

_ _

# The Order of the Phoenix

(and other unlikely occurrences)

"Now, I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not   
unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at   
once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus   
Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will   
contact you there."

~Dumbledore, Goblet of Fire

db

A large shaggy black dog stood at the street corner in the Muggle neighborhood, staring at the small apartment building across from him.A woman had climbed up the building's concrete stairs an hour before, and had entered apartment #12.

The dog finally, hesitantly crossed the street, and even more cautiously climbed up the same stairs.It was the dead of night- the lights in the woman's apartment were shut.

The dog turned the corner at the top- just as the dog disappeared from sight, a tall gaunt man appeared in its place.The man nervously approached the woman's door in the same manner that a thief approached his first safe. 

But of course the man should be cautious.He was walking into unknown territory-a lion's den.He doubted the woman had forgotten the event that had changed their lives so many years ago-he also doubted she would even give him the chance to explain.If he remembered anything about her, he remembered that he would be lucky if she let him live.

Taking a breath, Sirius Black raised his hand, and gently knocked on the door. 

He stood there as the seconds ticked by, not knowing whether to relax or to be afraid.Could it be that his once vigilant friend-so vigilant that she could here a feather fall-didn't hear him knock?

His question was answered as the door creaked open.He peered into the darkness.

A hand grabbed him by the collar of his robe-the other hand clamped his mouth shut.The hands yanked him into the apartment-the door slammed behind him.

He was thrown face down into the hard floor.A female figure kneeled on his back as she pulled his arms behind him.Sirius tried to escape the hold, but he couldn't-she was too strong.He could only manage to turn his head to the side as he strained to see the face hidden by the shadows.

"Arabella," he desperately gasped, still squirming under her hold."I can explain."

Arabella Figg leaned forward, her hair brushing Sirius' ear and face."Dumbledore owled me-though you will have to explain yourself.What did I used to _always_ tell you?"She didn't allow him the chance to answer."CONSTANT VILEGENCE!!" she yelled, severely reprimanding him.

Arabella got off him, and Sirius sorely, slowly rose.He remembered just why he never used to underestimate his auror friend.

Arabella flicked on the hallway light, and the two friends saw each other for the first time in over fourteen years.Sirius was shocked to see how little Arabella had aged since then.Her hair was the same brown shoulder length mop-her bangs still framed the same youthful yet thought provoking stare.Only her eyes were older, wiser-sadder.

"Padfoot," she started, but the name stuck in her throat."Padfoot.I tried!I'm sorry, but I tried!" she cried suddenly, wrapping her arms around her old friends gaunt frame.

He enveloped her in his arms, embracing the very last of the Marauders. 

"I know Ink," he softly said as he stroked her hair."Dumbledore told me."

They stood there, sense of time lost in the wave of warm nostalgia.

Without moving, Arabella whispered into his robe."He's back, isn't he.Dumbledore wouldn't have sent for me otherwise."

Sirius just nodded.

Arabella pulled herself away, and adjusted her muggle clothing.That was one of Sirius' strongest memories of Arabella-the one of her that was the last to disappear when he was giving over to the Dementors-her love of muggle clothing.

"Let me get my wand," she said as she walked away."And there's food in the fridge."She turned to Sirius, smirk on her face."Escaped from Azkaban how long ago Padfoot?And you still have no meat on you're bones," she teased.

Sirius smiled ruefully as he made his way for the fridge.Opening the door of the refrigerator, he came face to face with the oddest assortment of foreign looking items he had ever seen."Hey Ink-are you growing your own potion ingredients?"

"Nope," she impishly replied, voice muffled through the walls."Just haven't gotten around to cleaning my refrigerator out yet."

Sirius suddenly lost his appetite.

db

Arabella Figg.Honorary Marauder.Unregistered Animagus.Retired Auror.Despiser of the Ministry of Magic.Really bad cook.

Expert on the art of making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Are you joking!" she scoffed as she slapped the peanut butter onto the bread slices in front of her."If it wasn't for PB&J sandwiches, I'd be dead right now!Every Chinese take out in a ten mail radius knows who I am by the sound of my voice!I've put several pizza boys through college!"She smirked as she placed the finished sandwich in front of Sirius."I always told the hotshots in the Ministry of Magic that if they really wanted to break a death eater, to just feed them my cooking."

"Ah yes-I remember that threat well," Sirius calmly replied as he tore into the sandwich in front of him.

"How's Harry?" Arabella eagerly asked.

Sirius swallowed-not an easy feat while eating PB&J."He's been taking what happened at the Triwizard Tournament badly.He's like James-he thinks he should be blamed for what happened."

Arabella sighed as she looked out her kitchen window, deep in thought."Dumbledore told me Voldemort used Harry's blood to bring himself back."

"Did he tell you about Fudge?"

"He told me that the Ministry is pretty much against us."A cruel sneer grew on her face."Couldn't count on them when Voldemort first showed up.Be stupid to count on them now."

Silence filled the dark kitchen-Sirius tried to concentrate on the sandwich in front of him."Dumbledore sent Moony to get Mundungus." 

Arabella chuckled."The only reason Dumbledore wants that old fool is cause he was lucky.Moody and I were always cursed and tortured, yet Gus would get away smelling like a rose."Her eyes lit up as she looked at Sirius."How's Moony?"

"Since Hogwarts is no longer on good terms with the Ministry, Dumbledore gave him the Defense Against Dark Arts job back," he dryly said. 

"Moony deserves the job-good for Moony," Arabella victoriously smirked as she sat at the table.She reached across the table to the box she had carried in from the other room.The box looked old and filthy, as if it had been all but forgotten until now.She reached for it-paused-and carefully lifted the lid.

Inside was a wand-her wand.Sirius wondered why her wand was in that box, a box obviously not touched in years.Sirius yearned to ask her why.

But Arabella read his querying eyes."After they took you to Azkaban, I couldn't do it anymore.They threw you in there without a trail, without giving it a second thought!I ranted, cajoled, _begged_ for them to give you a chance to tell your story under the Truth Potion."She smiled bitterly."They started to think that I was one of Voldemort's because of that. 

"So I quit-told Dumbledore to owl me if Voldie returned, and disappeared.I just couldn't live in the wizarding world anymore Sirius.I couldn't face that damn Ministry and it's damn belief that their infallible," she slowly said as she twirled her wand in her fingers.She suddenly laughed in frustration. 

"But no!Voldie wouldn't want me to live the rest of my angry mournful lonely life here in America!No-he has to rear his ugly head just to spite me."

Sirius just sat in silence, staring at his old friend.So that was why she hadn't been there, the day Moody and Fletcher had placed him on the boat to Azkaban.He had been told it was because she hated him too much…

"Thought my Auror days had ended-but I guess they've just begun."  
  



	2. 9 3/4 Revisited

Harry sighed as he waited for Ron to run through the 9 ¾ barrier.He had spent the last half of the summer at The Burrow.Living with the Weasleys had almost stopped the nightmares-almost.

Even though an entire summer had passed since the return of Voldemort, Harry was still haunted by the memories of that night.To many times had he woken up in a cold sweat, just barely suppressing a scream behind his clenched teeth.

He tried to forget, to push it out of his head-but Cedric's face and Voldemort's voice ate away at Harry.

Before Harry could continue brooding over the memory, Ron and Mrs. Weasley ran through the portal."Ron!It's you're fifth year!"Mrs. Weasley reprimanded him in her loud, commanding voice."How could you forget something as important as under…"

"MUM!" Ron interrupted as his ears turned red with embarrassment.He struggled with his truck as he tried to steer towards The Hogwarts Express.Harry cracked a smile as he pushed his own truck towards the train."You don't have to tell the world!"

Mrs. Weasley frowned at him, but her frown suddenly turned into half smile."Just so then you'll remember next time Ron," she teased.

Ron groaned in frustration as he turned his back and continued to the train.Mrs. Weasley chuckled, and then turned towards Harry."Are you sure you'll be fine Harry?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

Harry nodded his head, and forced a smile.In truth, he didn't know how he was going to get through the upcoming year.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't fooled, but she let it drop."IF you ever need someone to talk to, Harry, don't hesitant to sent an owl,"Mrs.Weasley said as she looked him in the eye. 

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when Mr. Weasley ran over."Ginny went off with some of her friends-she's on the train right now."Mr. Weasley looked at Harry."I saw Hermione get on the train about a minute ago."

"Well, I better be getting onboard too," Harry said as started to turn.

"Harry."Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a motherly hug."You take care of yourself," she whispered into his hair.

She let go, and Harry stared at Mrs. and Mr. Weasley-stared at the people that had all but adopted him.He didn't know how he could ever thank the Weasleys.For the umpteenth time that summer, he tried to."Mrs. Wealsey-Mr. Weasley…er…"

But something behind Mrs. Weasley caught Harry's eye.Glancing around her, he saw a large black dog weaving in and out of the crowd.A flutter of joy stuck in Harry's chest, hope that it was Sirius-but a stab of fear soon followed.That couldn't be Sirius-he wouldn't risk going out in this big of a crowd.It was too dangerous.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned.

"I thought I saw-I thought that…"He saw the dog again."There!" he said as he turned Mrs. Weasley around.

She finally saw what he was talking about."Oh my…Arthur!"Mr.Weasley turned around."Is that…"

"Not Sirius!" Mr. Weasley whispered.Mrs. Weasley furiously hushed him.

"I'm going to see if it's him," Harry said as he started walking over-but Mrs. Weasley suddenly grabbed him."No Harry!"

He looked at Mrs. Weasley for an explanation."Harry, don't.He might have to do something for Dumbledore-you shouldn't interfere.Besides, you have to get on the train."

As if responding, the train whistle blew, warning all to get aboard.Harry frowned, but nodded.Hoping-that if the dog was his godfather-that nothing would happen to him, Harry pushed his trolley towards the train.Mr. Weasley helped him his things on. 

"Harry!I found Hermione-we've got a compartment," Ron cried as he ran down the train to help Harry carry his things. 

"Ron, you won't guess who I just saw," Harry urgently whispered.

db

But Harry didn't see the dog turn into a dark corner on the platform.He didn't see the woman cloaked in a plum-red cloak nod at the dog, her eyes taking in even the slightest movement-her ears catching even the slightest cough.

Harry didn't see the dog motion his head towards the train-he didn't see the woman slink towards the train, unheeded by the crowd.One doesn't need an invisibility cloak to be invisible.

Arabella Figg smiled to herself as she boarded Hogwarts Express, not sure of what lied ahead.But then again, with Voldemort back, who could be sure.

"Come on Snuggles," she mischievously told the dog."All aboard!Next stop, Hogwarts, the return of Voldemort, the reinstatement of the Order of the Phoenix, and other unlikely occurrences."

The dog gave her a dying look of disgust.


	3. The New Teacher

"It was probably a stray," Hermione sensibly said as stubbornly ate her pumpkin pastry.

"I think I know my own godfather when I see him, Hermione," Harry shot back, slightly ruffled.

"You saw that dog at a distance-what are the chances that dog was Sirius?Strays tend to be more common than on the run godfathers."

"Hermione-what are the chances that a random large black dog would walk through the portal at 9 ¾?And someone would have started screaming bloody murder about it being a Grim," Harry replied.

Hermione humped as she pulled out a book from her bag.A silence filled the compartment.

"So Hermione," Ron finally, slyly said."How's Krum again?"

Hermione shot him a look."I'm not going to answer that," she coolly said as she looked back at her book.

Ron smirked at Harry-Harry returned a disapproving look.Hermione and Krum had broken up early August, but Ron was still gloating over it.Harry wondered if Ron didn't quite grasp that it was a sensitive subject.

Harry was about to ask if Ron wanted to play a round of Exploding Snap but decided against it.At that moment, all he wanted was a nap. 

Slouching in his seat, he closed his eyes. 

db

"Harry-Harry wake up!We're here!" Hermione's voice broke through the silence of dreamlessness. Groggily, Harry obediently woke up-and yawning-got out of his seat.He followed them blindly down the train and past all the empty compartments.They were obviously the last to get off the Hogwarts Express.

Well, second to last.

The train was as silent as a tomb when the compartment door all the way in the back of the train opened up.The women in plum-red peered out of the compartment, and checked down the hall.

"Coast is clear," she said as she stepped out into the hallway."Come out Snuggles.I need to have a word with you."

The large black dog should have stepped out of the compartment, but the dog had disappeared, and Sirius Black stood in his place."It's Snuffles-NOT Snuggles," he sourly growled.

Arabella Figg smirked impishly."But I like Snuggles better.It suits you."

Sirius rolled his eyes in disgust.

Arabella's face hardened into an emotionless façade as she walked down the aisle."We're going to take a boat across instead of the stagecoach."

"Why?It's not like we have to sneak into Hogwarts," he replied.

"I do-I'll have more control over the boat than the stagecoach.Consider it Auror practice," she wryly said."Once we get inside, we go straight to Dumbledore.I don't want to run into anyone else beforehand."

Sirius didn't understand his friend's need for secrecy.Then again, she hadn't seen any of the people in Hogwarts in the last 15 years. 

"Exactly-you know how much I loathe awkward situations," she said, once again reading his mind."And to show up suddenly after a 15 years self exile is a ten on the awkwardness scale."

"But they've missed you Ink.They want to see you so badly."'_Especially Moony,'_ he thought.

"They haven't seen me in 15 years Padfoot.They can wait a few more minutes," she retorted.They came to the train exit, and Arabella glanced at Sirius.

He nodded, and in a blink, Arabella was once again accompanied by a large black dog.

"Snuggles," she taunted.

The dog nipped at the hem of her robe.

db

"Where is she?" McGonagall hissed to Dumbledore.

"She'll be here," he reassured her as he calmly sipped his pumpkin juice.

"She wasn't in the stagecoaches," she continued. 

Moody shifted his weight as he glared at the feasting students."Leave it to Figg to take the long way."

Mundungus Fletcher chuckled as he filled his goblet again."She's probably rappelling down the wall of one of the towers."

"Could something of happened to her?" McGonagall nervously asked.

"Minerva!She's a full grown Auror!She can take care of herself," Dumbledore scolded."I'm not worried.Are you, Moody?"

"I've never worried about that girl," he growled.

"You, Mundungus?"

"She's probably tipping back a butterbeer in Hogsmeade."

"What do you think Remus?" Dumbledore asked as he looked down the table.

Remus Lupin swallowed the lump of food in his mouth."She's never done anything that's caused me to doubt her proficiency to protect herself," he hesitantly replied. 

"But she was traveling with Sir…"

"Minerva!Arabella _and_ Sirius will be fine!She'll probably be here any moment."

db

"Hermione-what are you looking at?" Ron asked once he had finally stopped shoving food in his mouth.

Her forehead wrinkled in befuddlement ."There's an extra spot set next to Professor Lupin."

Harry glanced at the head table.Hermione was right-next to Remus was an extra chair and dishware.

"Wonder who it's for," Ron said.

Ron got his answer as the Great Hall doors suddenly flung open.

A figure stormed into the hall.It was a woman in a plum-red cloak.She was sopping wet.Her brown shoulder long hair resembled a wet mop-her bangs were plastered over her dark green-blue eyes, which dangerously sparkled.A puddle was already forming around her feet.

"The mutt tipped the boat," she sneered.An equally saturated dog walked sheepishly into the Hall.Harry, Hermione and Ron gasped in recognition.The dog was Sirius!

"Did you know those boats _sink _when they tip?" she asked as she approached the Head Table.Students shrunk in they're seats-the steel in her voice sent chills down Harry's spine.Though she was of average size and looks, her presence and fury was larger than life –it seemed to stretch throughout the massive Hall, bouncing back of the walls.

"Well they do," she continues."I had to _swim_."

Sirius gave a small whimper.The woman glared at him."Did I ever tell you that I like _cats_ better," she threatened.

Dumbledore stood-a smile seemed to play at his lips."Arabella-how good of you to come."

Arabella whipped out her wand.Several teachers and students gasped.She glared at them."I'm only drying my clothes," she sneered at him.Harry didn't catch the spell she used, but in a blink both her and Sirius were dry.

"Attention!" Dumbledore said.He didn't need to-the attention of the crowd was riveted to the center of the hall.

"I wish to present you to Arabella Figg."A fire of whispering spread throughout the Hall.Ron looked shunned. 

"No way!Not Arabella Figg!" he whispered, a mix of awe and fear in his voice.

"Arabella Figg was a great service in the fight against Voldemort.Now, at this dark hour in which Voldemort has returned, we need her services all the more.

"In this dark time, the need for skilled Aurors is great.While Miss Figg is not assisting us in the fight against the Dark Lord, she will be assisting Professor Remus Lupin in teaching Defense Against Dark Arts-a very important thing to learn if Voldemort is to be defeated."

"Two Dark Arts teachers?Snape must be steaming!" Ron whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement, but stopped when he saw the look on Snape's face.It wasn't one of hate.

"Does Snape look, _happy_?" Hermione asked in shock.

"If you'll please take a seat, Arabella," Dumbledore invited her."Join us in the feast."

Arabella nodded, and made her way towards the empty seat.She shot Remus a sideways glance, and Harry could swear he saw her smile at him.

Lupin shyly smiled back.

Harry had a funny feeling that this was going to be a interesting year.


	4. The Marauders Meet Again

Harry was swept away from the Great Hall in the sea of Griffindors.He struggled to keep up with Hermione and Ron in order to speak to them."So Ron-who's Arabella Figg?" he asked.

"Only the most famous ex-auror in the history of magic!" Hermione exclaimed as she interrupted Ron's answer.

Ron shot her a look as he spoke."She was an Auror when You-know…Voldemort was in the height of his power.Her, Moody and that other guy at the table- Fletcher- were known as the Order of the Phoenix."

"They were called the _Aurors Triumvirate_," Hermione interrupted again.

"They captured most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban!" someone yelled from the back.

"Hey, in my trunk I have a Chocolate Frog card that has a picture of them!" Colin Creevey suddenly cried in excitement.A surge of excitement rose from the students-people who wouldn't normally talk to Colin swamped him, begging him to show them the picture.Harry, Hermione and Ron were pushed even father to the back.

The finally came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all the way in the back of the crowd, didn't hear the password.

Ron frowned as a thought dawned on him."Do you realize that with _three_ aurors now running around the school, we won't wouldn't be able to do _anything_?"He sighed in frustration."We can't step out of line at all!"

He was, of course, wrong.

db

Remus approached the door at the end of the hall.It was a rather unused part of the school-of course this would be where she decided to live.He was a bit nervous…

Okay, he was pretty damn nervous.15 years could really change a person, and he didn't know if the Arabella he was about to confront was the same Arabella that had been a kindred spirit of the Marauders.

He finally reached the door.It was old, dark, and rather intimidating._'Of course it just sets the **perfect** mood,' _he sarcastically thought as he raised his hand to knock.

He never got the chance.

The door flung open, and a figure of medium height flew out of the room.Remus almost toppled to the floor as the figure threw her hands around his neck and jumped into his arms.

Arabella's hair tickled his face as she laughed in delight."Loony, loopy Lupin!" she shouted in glee as she clung to his neck.Her feet hung a few inches from the ground.

"Farcical Figg!" he countered, a smile dawning of his face.

"Moony!"

"Ink!"

She finally let go of him, but held onto his hands."The grey in your hair suits your pallid complexion," she teased.Her eyes were sparkling.

She had taken off her cloak-Remus could now see the muggle clothing she had worn."Well, the blue in your plaid shirt compliments your eyes," he said, returning the compliment.

A suppressed laugh could be heard from the inside of the room.She pulled Remus by the hand into the room."Come inside, Moony!I'll make you a cup of tea-or would you like a cup of hot chocolate instead, or perhaps you'll like,"

"A cup of Arabella's specialty, burnt water," Sirius interrupted teasingly as he got up from his chair from the fire.

Arabella went off into the next room in search of a tea kettle.Sirius chuckled as he walked over to Remus."Consider yourself lucky Moony.She wasn't all hugs and kisses an hour ago.She changes moods like she changes socks."

"Sirius!Where's the kettle!?!" Arabella yelled from the other room.

Remus eyed the boxes upon boxes of Arabella's life scattered haphazardly through out the room."Just use the Summoning charm," he suggested.

"But that's the easy way out!Besides, I've grown accustom of living magic-less," Arabella replied.

"How could I forget!I'm speaking to Arabella the Great Muggle Lover," Remus chuckled."Wasn't it Snape that coined that name?" he asked innocently."In our first year?"

A snorting noise came from the other room."I should've hexed that greasy git after the feast.He smiled at me-he's up to no good, you'll see," Arabella jeered."But I was to busy too."

"She was hanging up her mirrors," Sirius whispered.

Remus looked towards the room that Arabella had walked into.She was in Hogwarts-the safest place from Death Eaters in _all_ of England-and she was already setting up mirrors all over her living space, so then nothing would be able to sneak up on her."I suppose the paranoia of Auroring stays with you forever," he softly said.

"Humph-look at Moody," was Sirius' wry reply.A glimmer of pre-Azkaban could be seen in his eyes.

"But remember how carefree she used to be?"

"Don't you mean foolhardy?"

"Padfoot…"

"I'm serious!Remember all the times she was in the hospital because she would forget to use her bat when she would have to deflect the Bludgers?As a Beater, you're not supposed to use your body to deflect Bludgers."

Remus smiled at the memory of their friend's in-air antics."Remember how Lily would always cry whenever there was a game, because she was sure that a Bludger was going to kill Arabella."

A sudden crashing noise startled Remus and Sirius.Arabella yelped, and sparks flew…no, I mean it-sparks really _did_ fly.She had started cursing things, both verbally and magically, in her frustration."Were in the name of all things good and holy is that damn kettle!" she screamed.They heard struggling and the sound of more boxes falling. 

Arabella yelled with such frustration that Remus didn't hear the spell.He did however, see the boxes come flying towards his head.

Sirius and Remus embraced the floor as they tried to protect their heads from large and heavy flying objects.

"Did she always have this temperament?" Sirius asked.He cowered as a book hit him on the head.

"No-it used to be worse," Remus dryly replied as he cautiously rose from the floor.

Remus was ankle deep in destruction.Surveying the damage, he saw the kettle-it had made a large hole in the wall.It hung there, slightly bent but no worse for wear.

Arabella appeared at the doorway, a bit sheepish.She took a double take at the disaster area that had been her sitting room.She sighed as she rose her wand.

"Now I'll use magic," she said, an attempt of a smile on her face.

db

"So Moony-why did ya' take the time to pay Padfoot and little old me a visit?" Arabella asked as she put her coffee cup down.

Remus kept the cup in his hands as he looked down at the hem of his robe."Since we're both Defense Against Dark Arts teachers, I thought we should plan out what we're going to teach."

"Oh, but that takes all the fun out of jumping in cold turkey," Sirius joked.

Arabella sat back in her armchair."They need to learn about hexes and curses, or any Death Eater can get them."

"The fifth years learned about the Three Unforgivables last year."

"Dumbledore told me- but there are so many more curses-so many more."Her eyes became blank as she clutched the arms of her chair."Some just as bad as the Unforgivables."

Remus and Sirius fell silent.For a minute, the lost Arabella as she fought back the horrible memories of torture and pain-the memories of an auror.

But the life in her eyes soon returned as she looked at them.Remus had a funny feeling that whatever memories Arabella had again buried in her soul, she would soon get rid of by placing them into her pensieve.

"So I'll take care of curses," Arabella cheerfully said as she refilled her coffee cup."That leaves you with Dark Creatures- the students will have to learn how to fight them.Voldemort will recruit them soon enough."

"And tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?Tomorrow…we'll size up the students.Both of us will hold class tomorrow-show the students whose boss," she replied, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Arabella!" Sirius mock-scolded."You're here to teach, NOT intimidate!"

"A little intimidation won't hurt them," she impishly said.She was absentmindedly rubbing her hands together."Just because we're a bunch of teachers-_or_ ex convicts-doesn't mean we can't have a little fun.We're still Marauders, guys."

As the toll chimed one, Remus shook his head, slightly amused-and slightly appalled.

He had been afraid of this…


	5. Morning has Broken {various egos}

Remus sat down next to Arabella at the breakfast table.He had stayed with Arabella and Sirius until six am, and he was exhausted.Arabella, on the other hand, looked no worse for wear.Sirius in his dog form laid at the foot of her chair, taking a nap.She was calmly sipping her coffee as she answered the questions of several teachers, fresh as a daisy.Remus was too tired to put names to the faces of the teachers, so he instead concentrated on the porridge in front of him.

"You look quite worn considering that there was no full moon last night," an oily voice commented.Sirius' hackles went up as Remus looked up into the face of Severus Snape.

"I was catching up with an old friend," he coolly said as he poured himself some orange juice.

Snape glanced at Arabella, and sneered."Yes.I suppose that would make you _quite_ tired if you were doing that the _entire_ night."

Arabella jumped to her feet as soon as the words had left Snape's mouth."Say that again _Snape,_" she pleasantly threatened.The teachers she has been talking to scurried away, frightened of the confrontation."I want to make sure you weren't suggesting what I _think_ you were suggesting." 

Remus rose from his seat when he caught her hand going for her wand.Sirius was growling at Snape.The room fell silent as the students and teachers noticed the drama unfold in front of them."Arabella," Remus whispered, looking at her."Don't be a fool-this is Snape, remember?"

Arabella and Snape glared at each other-Arabella's sneer mirrored Snape's.

Snape suddenly turned and walked out of the Great Hall.Arabella slowly took her hand away from her wand, and finally sat down as Remus did.

"You know he just did that just to get a reaction," he said to her as she clutched her coffee mug moodily, a sour look on her face.

"I knew he was up to no good," she sneered."Though I wish I knew what that git's got planned."

db

"Didn't you see that!" Hermione said as she ignored her food."Professor Figg looked as if she was going to kill Snape!"

"That would have saved us from Potions though," Ron dryly said as he reached for the butter.

Harry watched Remus as he talked to Professor Figg.Figg's harsh expression softy became softer as she continued eating.In no time, she was relaxed again, pleasantly talking with those around her.Harry shook his head-Professor Figg appeared to have the temperament of a Fillibuster Firework.

He sighed as he watched the owls fly into the Great Hall, delivering packages of all size and shape.Neville received a particular large package-he must have forgotten something big this time.

"So, what classes do we have today?" he asked as he finished off his toast.

Hermione whipped out her schedule."Well-let's see.We have Herbology with Hufflepuff first.And then-oh we have Potions after that."

Harry and Ron groaned.

"And then, we have Defense Against Dark Arts-oh, that'll be interesting, with two teachers…and then I have Arithmancy."

"I suppose that means we have Divin…" Ron's voice trailed off.He frowned."What's Professor Trelawney doing down here?"

Hermione and Harry looked up.There, In front of the teachers table, stood Professor Trelawney.She was dressed in a large purple shawl that reminded Harry of an ugly bruise he once had.She had some kind of sparkly handkerchief on, covering her head.

"I was in my office, when the sight of the new teacher came to me whilst in a trance," she grandly declared.

Professor Figg was frowning again.Holding her mug up, she appeared to be gritting her teeth.Professor McGonagall looked like she had a headache.

Professor Trelawney turned her head towards Figg."I wouldn't have come down, but the visions I saw-the horrible visions-convinced me to meet you."Trelawney clucked with pity."You poor, poor girl," she lamented.

Professor Figg was now sneering.

"Here-let me show you-I'll read your tea leaves," Trelawney offered, taking sight of the mug in Figg's hand.

"I'm drinking coffee," Figg curtly replied.

"Coffee grinds will do," Trelawney countered.

"But I'm drinking freeze-dry coffee.It doesn't leave any grinds," Figg contradicted.

"That's fine-I'll read your hand instead."

Arabella rose from her seat."I'd love to have my fortune read," she said, sarcasm hinted in her tone."But Professor Lupin and I have to prepare for our first class.In fact," she continued, glancing at Remus, "we were just getting ready to leave."Remus got the hint-he rose from his seat."Maybe some other time.Come on Snuggles."

And with that, Arabella, Remus and Sirius deftly left the room.

Professor Trelawney followed suit-though she looked rather insulted.

Hermione humphed."I think I like Professor Figg very much."


	6. Arabella McKenzie Figg in the Flesh

Harry groaned as he sat in his seat next to Ron."I hate Potions," he mumbled.

"Well, considering Snape isn't here yet," Ron drawled.

Harry glanced over at Draco Malfoy.Once again, the Gryffindors were-_blessed-_by having Potions with Slytherins for another year.Draco was sitting in the midst of Crabbe, Goyle, and several other wonderful Slytherin scum.

Harry had wondered how Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had been allowed back into the school-after all, Harry had witnessed their fathers joining their master when he had risen again.But it turned out that their fathers had disappeared, _supposedly_ for business reasons-at least, that's what the Ministry said.The Ministry was still trying desperately to ignore the return of Voldemort.

Draco was doing what he did best."Did you see that new teacher?At first I thought she was Moody's daughter!"Laughter rose amongst the Slytherins- Harry couldn't understand why.Professor Figg was pretty in an average way, and she seemed to be the exact opposite of Moody.

Draco continued bashing her."And did you see how she tried to attack Professor Snape?He didn't do a _thing_ to her.I think when my father returns, I'll have to tell him about how violent our new teacher is."

"I don't believe even your father could do anything about her, Draco."Snape stood in the doorway, a sour look on his face.

"And why not, Professor?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Because even your father would be unwilling to cross with Figg.She has her own rules-her own way of doing things."

"And doing people.Isn't that right, Professor?" Draco replied, feigning innocence-if it was possible for a Slytherin to feign such a thing."You were telling us about her in the common room yesterday."

Snape smirked as he sat at his desk."Let's just say that I knew Miss Figg during my school years here-and she was very _loose_ around a certain werewolf teacher_._" 

The Slytherins started snickering.Harry was a little indignant that Snape would go around saying that about Remus and Professor Figg.

But it was Hermione that said it out loud."Professor Snape?" she asked, her eyes narrow."Do you have any _proof_ that Professor Figg actually did such things?Because to mar the public image and integrity of a fully trained Auror can't be, _healthy_, can it?"

The Slytherins stopped snickering-Professor Snape glowered at Hermione."Twenty points from Gryffindor, for questioning my authority," he coldly said."And if I hear one more word from you, Granger, that's twenty points more."

Hermione sat back in her seat, a slight look of triumph on her.

Harry and Ron were in shock.They looked at Hermione in awe and surprise. 

"Now take out your supplies," Snape snapped as he continued."We've wasted enough class time over that _damn_ Arabella Figg!"Harry and Ron took out their quills and books.They could barely wait until Defense Against Dark Arts, in hope that they would finally meet the Auror who obviously knew how to push Snape's buttons.

bd

They practically flew down the hall to Defense Against Dark Arts."Hermione!" Ron panted as they wheeled around a corner."That was amazing!"

"What made you say that to Snape?" Harry asked as they tore up the staircase.

"What Snape said reminded me of what Skeeter said about me-and you _know_ how incorrect that was!" she replied.

They finally reached the Defense Against Dark Arts room.They burst threw the doorway.

Remus and Professor Figg were caught mid laugh.Professor Figg was sitting on the desk, while Remus was leaning up against the blackboard.He straightened up in surprise as he looked at the heavily panting Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hello!Where are you all coming from in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Potions," they gasped in unison.

Professor Figg made a snorting sound."Leave it to Snape to scare students away," she snickered.

At that moment, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan burst through the door."Hermione!That was amazing what you said to Snape after what he said about Professor Fig…" Dean trailed off as he noticed Professor Figg sitting there.

"What did he say?" she asked, an unpleasant look crossing her face.

"Er, er…"

"How dare he make Professor Figg sound like a slut!" Lavender furiously said to Parvati.Then she noticed Professor Figg."Opps…" 

"What did that no good slime ball say now?" Professor Figg said as her frown deepened.She looked at the sea of unwillingness before her.The rest of the class showed up from Potions, and obviously got the hint to stay quiet.

Professor Figg furiously sighed."Listen," she growled, "The only person that is going to get it is Snape, now SPEAK UP!"

"He said you were loose around a certain werewolf," Neville squeaked in terror. Figg's eyes lit in understand.

"And it was said in a highly suggestive manner," Hermione spoke up in outrage.

"Yeah!He was suggesting that you were sleeping with Professor Lu," Dean trailed off again as he looked at Remus.

"Oh, the rat fink," she said, shaking her head."Did you catch that Remus? Snape is spreading around school that you and I are sleeping together."

"Oh, I caught that the first time," he replied, as he uncomfortably stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Is it true?" Seamus abruptly said as he slyly smiled at Remus."Because if it is, way too go Professor Lupin!"

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed."You dog you!"

Professor Figg burst out laughing."Did you hear that Snuggles?" she said as clutched her stomach in pain, tears running down her eyes.Sirius came plodding out of the supply room-if a dog could grin, he was."Remus is a wolf in dog's clothing!"She caught the look on Remus' face."Oh, come on Remus!Think about it-it's funny!" she forced through her uncontrollable laughter. 

"Not when the rest of the school hears about it," he replied.

Arabella starting hiccupping from laughing too hard."So that's what that no-good bastard was up too.Trying to ruin my _spotless_ reputation."

"If that was what he was trying, then he doesn't need to try _that_ hard," Remus mischievously said. 

Arabella shot him a look."Don't be surprised if you find something incredibly nasty in your drink at dinner for that," she threatened.Looking back at the class, she cleared her throat as her face became solemn."I would like to assure you now that Remus and I are not an item."

A disappointed look must have swept over the faces of the class, because Professor Figg's face spilt into a grin again."Well, I'm terribly sorry, but Remus and I have only been friends since our first year at Hogwarts and nothing more."

"Aww," Lavender and Parvati sighed together.Arabella and Remus' eyebrows rose, puzzled."That's so cute!"

Arabella looked dumfounded.Shrugging it off, she got up off the desk."Anyway, I think Severus Snape has disrupted our class time enough.Lets move onto Defense Against Dark Arts."Her voice became subdued, though every word could still be heard.

"As you have probably deduced, my name is Arabella McKenzie Figg.I was an Auror during the height of Voldemort's-get used to the name, for I'll be using it often," she snapped at the reaction of the class."During Voldemort's reign of terror.I worked with Moody and Fletcher, and we were responsible for the capture and imprisonment of many, many of Voldemort's supporters."She gave the class a slight smile."Not that I'm bragging.

"I'm going to be dead honest with you.This year, it is Professor Lupin's and my job to train you in the hope that some of you will move onto Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts next year.I am telling you this now-and I'm probably going to keep telling you this as the year goes on.Voldemort_ is _back.__And believe me, all the training in the world won't truly prepare you for him. 

"I can speak from experience-once on a raid, Moody and I were captured by a gang of Death Eaters, and taken to Voldemort."A painful look from the memory suddenly crossed Arabella's face-Remus rose in slight alarm.But the moment past, caught only by a few.Remus knew that that memory was going immediately into her pensieve.

"Moody and I were fortunate…we didn't break and give any information to Voldemort.But others, weren't so lucky."No one knew that the face of Wormtail had appeared in Arabella's mind-but once again, she pushed the memory back.

Harry stared at Professor Figg with a slight sense of hope.He himself had seen Voldemort-if anyone would understand why he couldn't rid himself of the memories from that meeting, she would.

"There is only one thing that can and will save you-it has saved me on numerous occasions.It's constant vigilance."It was said so softly, that the class almost missed it.They were used to having it yelled at them."Practice constant vigilance, and you'll have the upper hand.

"That's your first lesson-do I have to give you a formal invitation to sit down and take notes?" she said, a twinge of mockery in her voice.

The class rushed to the desks-for the first time, the back row was empty.Arabella had a hold of them-her low voice and brutal honesty had ensnared them.Remus sat behind the desk, and watched Arabella like a student.He himself was taken in by her words, which only left him with a yearning to hear more.

"This year, I will be teaching you defense against curses, while professor Lupin will be teaching defense against the more dangerous dark allies of Voldemort."Arabella sat once again on the desk."Now, if you have any questions you'd like to ask, please do so now."

"Why didn't you let Professor Trelawney read your future today?" Lavender said, the question bursting out of her mouth.

Arabella gave a weary smile."I have no patience for the future-especially when Trelawney predicts it.She has a knack for predicting the many ways one person can die," she replied, her voice hinting intolerance."Besides, one of the first things I learned as an Auror was '_never have your fortune read_.'"Arabella frowned at the disapproving looks on Lavander's and Parvati's faces."When I was an Auror, I had to be ready to lay down my life in the fight against evil.I don't think that I would have had half the nerve I needed when I went on Death Eater raids if I had an death omen hanging over my head!" she snapped.

"I don't need to hear about my future.Everyone eventually dies, and I long as I take down a few Death Eaters with me, then I'm alright with dying."A smile reappeared on her face."I believe, that when it comes to death, ignorance is bliss."

Harry wholeheartedly agreed.

"Now!Are there any other questions that do not concern Divination?"

The class shook their head in unison.

"Fine-then I'll take a roll call, and you can leave."Dean, Thomas and Ron started cheering; Hermione looked scandalized."You're homework is to relax tonight, because tomorrow we start _real_ Defense Against Dark Arts."

Arabella rose her wand and Summoned a piece of paper and a quill-she pointed to Neville."You start-say your full name, and then you can leave."

"Neville Longbottom," he squeaked.Something flashed across Arabella's face, almost like sorrow.But yet again, its appearance was too brief.

Arabella pointed at another boy."Dean Thomas."

"Lavender Brown."

"Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Before you leave, I would like to have a word with you, Miss Granger," Arabella said without looking up from her list.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a confused look as Harry said his name."Harry Potter."

Now, Harry was expecting some kind of reaction from Professor Figg.A pause, a glance at his forehead-the same thing that everyone did.

But Professor Figg did nothing of the sort.She just moved on to the next person without acknowledging Harry as 'the boy who lived'.Harry, being so used to such treatment, was surprised, if not taken back.

Professor Figg finally finished taking a roll call."Go forward, my fellow Gryffindors," she dramatically said."Enjoy your last day of freedom.For tomorrow," Arabella gave a smirk, "you're ours."

The class filed out of the room, unsure whether to laugh or to afraid.Soon, all that were left was Professors Figg and Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Remus shook his head in disgust at Arabella."You and your need to intimidate," he scorned softly."You haven't changed a bit, Ink."

"Why change perfection?" she asked innocently.

Both Snuggles and Remus glared at her.Snuggles laid down behind the desk.

Arabella sighed as she got off the desk and closed the classroom door."I'll leave you to put up warding spells," Arabella told Remus.

While he was doing that, Arabella motioned for the three to sit."So how many points did Snape take off for answering him back?" she asked Hermione.

"Twenty," Hermione proudly said.

Arabella whistled."I'm not worth twenty points!" she said as she sat back on the desk.Remus had finished putting up the wards, and walked back over to the desk.

"You're selling yourself short again," Sirius said as he stood up from behind the desk.The three were shocked-Sirius looked healthier than he had ever looked before.Standing in between Remus and Arabella, the affects of Azkaban were almost gone.His eyes no longer held the dead look of Azkaban-in fact, they were laughing.

Sirius walked over to Harry, and enveloped him in a hug.Harry returned the hug, twice as hard."Sirius," was all that Harry could get past his tightened throat.He hadn't seen Sirius since the end of school last year.

"You look well, Sirius," Hermione happily commented.

"No thanks to Arabella's cooking," Sirius and Remus muttered.

Arabella sighed."I accept my fate-I can make any potion you point out, yet I can't even boil water."She looked back to Hermione."Anyway, thanks for sticking up for Remus and I-I appreciate it.Twenty points for Gryffindor."

Sirius smirked."Severus isn't going to like that, Ink."

"Well, Padfoot-Severus could do us all a favor and sod off," she scoffed.She looked back at Harry."Well, well-so this is James and Lily's boy!" Arabella boisterously said, a bittersweet twinge in her voice."I'd say you're a spitting image of James, but I'm sure you're sick and tired of hearing that!"

Harry grinned.He definitely liked Professor Figg's way of looking at things."So you were a friend of my parents?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus snorted.

"No more friend than conjoined twin!" Remus replied.

"A very annoying shadow!" Sirius laughed.

"Honorary Marauder."

"Kamikaze Quidditch beater!"

"Academic failure."

"Damn good mischief maker."

"An all around good guy-er-girl," they said in unison.

Arabella's eyes narrowed."What this is-'Bash Arabella' day?"

"Extra points if we top Snape," Sirius said, nodding.

Arabella sighed."Any who," she said, looking at Harry."I just want you to know that any time you want to see Sirius, just come straight to me and I'll arrange a meeting for you.From now on, Sirius is Snuggles,"

"I still like Snuffles better," Sirius interrupted.

"Snuggles," she contradicted, "my pet dog."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Arabella.

Arabella counterfeited indignation."How dare you, you fiend!You brute!"Arabella jumped off the desk."I challenge you to a duel!"

Sirius and Arabella confronted.Standing hardly a nose width apart, they sized each other up.

Remus shook his head in mock disgust."Children, children!" he said, wagging a finger at them, his face an unmistakable imitation of McGonagall's."Now don't make me break you too up!" 

Ron and Harry broke out snickering.Hermione looked shocked at their display.

Arabella and Sirius broke away, and grinning, shook hands.

"Well, we've wasted enough of your lunch time," Remus said as he picked up his wand to take down the warding spells.Sirius shrank back into his dog form. 

"Visit anytime," Arabella assured them."Don't be a stranger now."

Remus opened the door for them, and waved them off.Hermione, Harry and Ron walked out of room, and the door shut behind them.Boisterous, maniacal laughter burst forth from the room after them.

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry, shock mirrored off of their faces.

He shook his head."Completely bonkers, all of them," Ron muttered.

"Do you think it's because they were all Marauders?" Hermione asked.

Harry didn't have an answer for her question."Well," he started."So much for a boring year at Hogwarts."

_~Well well well…what do the last of the Marauders have in store for Hogwarts?_

^_^_Wouldn't you like to know!!Please R/R, because I am a review junkie.Any flames will be used on Snape courtesy of Arabella Figg.Hope you enjoyed!!_

_ _

~*Ink'n'Imp*~

  



	7. Quidditch And it's Proven Therapeutic Us...

Arabella sighed as the last class of the day-a group of badly frightened first years- shuffled out of the classroom.The door slammed behind the last student, and Remus preformed another set of Warding spells on the room.

"What do we do about Snape?" she asked as she twiddled her wand-she was sitting on top of the desk once again.The top button of her black robe was open, revealing the Muggle sweater she was wearing underneath. 

"As much as I would like to place an extremely nasty hex on him, I still think we shouldn't do anything drastic,"Remus said as he sat down next to Arabella."This will all eventually pass on." 

Sirius sat down on the other side of Arabella."This is Snape we're talking about Moony-he doesn't let things pass easily.Look at him now-he still a grudge against us!"

"Then again, we did make his life miserable," Arabella smirked.

"Only in self defense," Remus retorted."He was always the one that started it."

"Too true, too true," Arabella said, a smile playing on her lips. "Remember when we switched his pumpkin juice with the Skele-gro?"

Sirius chuckled."And remember the time when we used James' Invisibility cloak to sneak into the Slytherin house, stole Snape's underwear and hung them across the Great Hall."

"Don't forget the time we doused him with the water balloons because his hair was so greasy," Remus added. 

Arabella cackled."No wonder he still hates us!We must have scarred him for life!"

"Hey!What about all the things he did to us?" Sirius asked indignantly."It wasn't like he was the innocent victim and we were the bad guys."

Arabella would have made a comment on the supreme irony of those words coming from Sirius' mouth, but instead held her tongue.She hopped off the desk, and walked towards the door.

"Hey Arabella-where're you going?" Sirius asked.The sudden change in her mood had taken him a little off guard.

She shrugged her shoulders."Not sure.I'm just going somewhere to think some thinks through, clear my mind."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other quizzically."I guess we'll see you at dinner, then," Lupin called after her.

She took out her wand."I might be a little late," she warned as she took down the warding spells.Sirius shrank back into his dog form as she opened the door."You know how it is."

She shut the door behind her, and Lupin glumly looked at Snuggles."Bet you ten Galleons she'll be sitting in front of her Pensieve for the next four hours."

Snuggles sighed.

Lupin slid off of the desk, and walked towards the door."It's like she's afraid of remembering-did you see the look on her face when she was talking about that time she was captured?"

Snuggles nodded sadly.

"Moody with his paranoia, Fletcher with his lack of honesty, and Arabella with her memories."Lupin smirked bitter sweetly."Makes me almost happy I couldn't become an Auror myself."

db

"I need to speak to ya lad," a gruff voice interrupted Remus's dinner.Remus flinched as he looked up into the badly scarred face of Mad-Eye Moody- it was still a bit of a shock to look at his grotesque face.Remus absentmindedly wondered just how Arabella and Fletcher had been spared from such a fate.

"I've always wanted ta know that too," Moody said as a grin distorted his face even more.Remus remembered that Moody had a knack for reading minds too."But that twasn't what I needed ta ask ya." 

Moody's magical eye was rolling around like mad in his head."Where's Figg?We need that lass for a meetin'."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her since,"

"Fletcher!" Moody roared, interrupting Remus."Get yer fork out of me plate!"

Mungundus Fletcher, sitting on the other side of the table, jumped back."I liked you a lot better when ye didn't have that blasted magical eye, Moody," he grumbled back in his deep Irish brogue.He was a tall wisp of a man, with a head of short graying strawberry blonde hair, a bit of a nose, and a weak chin.His eyes had bags under them, but his brown eyes were quick and wary.

"What did ya think ya was doing!" Moody bellowed. 

"Ye 'ave the last of the treacle tarts-didn' look like ye was goin' be eating it!" he retorted. 

"Next timeFletcher, ask!Don't jus' assume! Moody roared in reply.Moody turned back to Remus, his gruff voice calmer."Haven't seen her since when, Remus?"

"Last class of the day," Remus replied, feeling as if he was undergoing some kind of interrogation."She said she was going somewhere to clear her mind."

Moody humped."I'd bet me wand arm that lass is in front of her Pensieve right now…though I won't.Can't spare anymore body parts," he said curtly, motioning towards his peg leg.Moody set his real eye back onto Remus."If ya' see her, send her to Dumbledore's office.We'll be meetin' 'bout nine."

"I'll pass the word to her," Remus assured him.

Moody nodded, and warily made his way back to his seat.Remus glanced down at Snuggles, who was sprawled at the foot of his chair."I don't suppose you know where she is, because I'd never think _she_ would miss dinner," he said.

Snuggles cocked his head.Sitting up on his haunches, he wagged his head 'no'.

Remus heaved a sigh as he put his napkin on his plate."We better go find her."

"Don't tell me that the all-powerful Arabella Figg has already gotten herself into trouble," an oily voice commented.Remus coolly acknowledged Snape as he passed by his seat, a slight sneer on Snape's face.

Remus ignored him and his sneer as he got out of his seat.Remus made his way out of the Great Hall, Snuggles at his heels.

"I wish he _would _sod off," Remus told Snuggles as they made their way towards Arabella's room.

Snuggles nodded sagely in agreement.

db

Harry made his way back towards the Gryffindor common room, leaving Hermione and Ron in the library.He wasn't in the mood for talking, or really being with anyone right now.

The voice of Remus interrupted the silence of his thoughts."Well if Arabella isn't in her room, then where could she be?"

Remus and Sirius in his dog form rounded the corner.Harry didn't say anything, but Remus saw him standing at the end of the hall."Harry!" he said jovially, his tired eyes lighting up."I don't suppose you've seen Arabella Figg?I need to tell her something."

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets."No I haven't.In fact, I was just going back to the common room-I was thinking of polishing my Firebolt for Quidditch practice tomorrow," he replied.

"Starting Quidditch practice already?" Remus said, a grin on his lips.But before Harry could reply, Remus' eyes light up."Wait-Quidditch!Of course!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Harry wasn't sure if Remus' had suddenly lost his sanity.

"Come on Snuggles-I know where she is," Remus said as he started down the hall.Snuggles followed, but motioned his head for Harry to tag along.

Harry did just that, though he wasn't sure why he was."Remus-where are you going?" Harry asked as he jogged behind the rather fast Remus and Snuggles.

"The Quidditch field-you'll see why," he replied, a strange glint in his eye and a smile in his lips.

The group made their way through the halls of Hogwarts- Remus and Sirius in the lead, Harry in the back.They burst out of the castle and into the evening air.It was chilly outside-a cool wind played across the grounds, and the dim glow of twilight lit their way.

Remus continued his swift pace across the grounds as the Quidditch field came into view.

Harry's eyes opened in surprise.Out on the field, a blur of a figure was recklessly weaving through the air-though Harry couldn't figure out why someone would be playing Quidditch at this time of the day.The figure became clearer as they got closer, and Harry could make out the second blurred shape of a Bludger. 

They finally reached the foot of the field.Harry watched the figure play a game with the Bludger.A Bludger is designed to collide into the object closest to it, and since the figure was the only one flying, the Bludger naturally rocketed towards the person.

But it wasn't like the person couldn't handle the Bludger.The person flew the air with the speed of a Nimbus 2001- it was obvious from where Harry stood that the person was a natural on a broom and with a Bludger bat in hand.The person struck with the same ferocity of a Bludger. 

"Arabella hasn't lost her touch on a broom," a voice whispered in Harry's ear.Harry turned in shock at his godfather-Harry was about to tell him off for changing out of his dog form out in the open, when Remus' voice interrupted, urgency hinted in his voice."Run."

"What?" Harry asked, confused- until he saw that the Bludger was zooming right towards them.

The three of them made a mad dash away from the field, but they had no hope of outrunning a Bludger.Harry numbly hoped that if he was so unfortunate to be hit that the collision wouldn't be that painful.

"Duck!" he heard a distant voice yell.Harry threw himself to the ground-Remus and Sirius fell next to him.

Harry clenched his teeth as the Bludger grazed his hair.He watched the Bludger slowly arch back for it's return trip.

As the Bludger continued its course back, a broom soared over him, rustling Harry's clothes and hair.He craned his neck, and watched as the figure on the broom began a game of chicken with the Bludger-she was about of hit it head on.

"Is she insane!" Remus shouted in outrage as he looked up.

"Don't worry Moony," Sirius reassured him."Arabella knows what she's doing."

She jumped of her broom at a height of twelve feet.

"She's bonkers!" Sirius yelled, his face in disbelief."Completely bonkers!" 

Harry, Remus and Sirius watched Arabella fall to the ground.But half way to the earth, her body doubled over.

"She landed on top of the Bludger!" Harry remarked in shock.

Arabella hit the ground on her back with a thump and a groan.But before Remus and Sirius could run over, the Bludger dragged Arabella wildly across the grounds, struggling to free itself.Arabella clutched the Bludger with a death grip."Accio Bludger-OWW!" she yelled as the Bludger jumped into her chin."Not you, you," Harry didn't catch the rest, but it sounded nasty."I meant ACCIO Bludger BOX!The BOX damnit!"

The Box flew through the air, and violently hit Arabella in the back of the head.She struggled to her feet, but the vicious Bludger threw her back to the ground."Are you going to stand there or are you going to lend me a hand!" she shouted at Remus and Sirius.

They ran to her- Sirius helped her with the Bludger as Remus opened the box.Finally, with one last shove, Arabella and Sirius got the Bludger back under its straps.Remus slammed the cover shut, and all three heaved a sigh of relief.

"If you all hadn't come out here, that Bludger would have been a lot more manageable," Arabella said, rubbing her chin broodingly.She turned to her right, and the sight of Sirius standing there caused her face to turn a dark red. 

"WHAT the HELL do you think you're doing!" she bellowed at him, her eyes burning with fury.Sirius and Remus shrank back."Do you REALIZE that you just can't stand out in the open like that!If the Ministry got so much as a _hint_ that you were here…"

Sirius shrank back into his dog form.Arabella's voice became softer, almost as if she regretted her outburst."IF you are going to walk around like that, then get an Invisibility Cloak."Picking up the Bludger box and her broomstick, she headed back towards the castle.

"Arabella," Remus called as they followed her back."Moody wants you in Dumbledore's office at nine for a meeting." 

"What time is it now?" she asked as she continued towards the castle. 

"Eight-thirty."

"Good-that's enough time to have a cup of tea first," she said."Come on, we'll have it back in my office." 

"I should be heading back for the common room," Harry interrupted. 

"If you want a cup of tea, you can come," Arabella curtly said.

Harry couldn't find the right words in order to refuse the Auror's offer.So he instead shut his mouth, and followed them.

_Ink'n'Imp's Note~I apologize deeply for not posting for such a long time, but the battle against my personal You-Know-Who {my school}has really taking up all of my free time.Luckily, today I came down with a rather nasty head cold, and since I could not confront that evil foe of mine,I was able to continue this story.Next time I post, Arabella will make Harry an offer he can't refuse, why she is called imp shall be revealed, and the order of the phoenix will be reinstated._

_ _

_Arabella's Note: I'm still deciding what curse would work best against Snape, though Snuggles and I agree that totally humiliation serves us best._

_ _

_Sirius' note: It's Snuffles._

_ _

_Remus' Note: Can we get over this Snuggles/snuffles thing?_

_ _

_Sirius' Note: NEVER! _

_ _

_Arabella's Note: We shall see…I ALWAYS get the last word in these matters._

__

_Sirius' Note: No you don't_

_ _

_Remus' Note: Yes she does.Just give up Padfoot._

_ _

_Sirius' Note: I say we settle this with a game a Quidditch._

_ _

_Arabella's Note: You're on._

_ _

_Remus' Note: :::Shakes head in disgust and walks away:::_

  
  



	8. 

Harry sat down in one of Arabella's oversized, abused armchairs.The upholstery was faded, worn, and ripped in several places.Her sitting room had still not completely recovered from her little temper tantrum, and it had been quite difficult for Harry to avoid stepping on the books, boxes, and other assorted items on the floor.

Sirius plopped down in the armchair next to Harry, and sighed as he propped his feet up in front of Arabella's roaring fire."This beats that cave near Hogsmeade any day," he said, eyes laughing.

"So where's Buckbeak?" Harry asked as he tried to push a clump of his hair out of his eyes.

"Dumbledore handed him off to an old friend of his," Sirius explained as he watched his godson's fruitless attempt to rearrange his hair.

"Don't even bother.James tries everything to tame his hair,but nothing worked."Harry looked up into the mirthful face of Arabella.She handed him a mug as she continued."Considering your hair is the same as his, you might as well give up."

Harry glumly sighed as he took a sip from the mug-hot chocolate."if its any reassurance, James never had to worry about messing up his hair while he was playing Quidditch," Arabella said as she sat down on the ottoman near Sirius.

"Your hair on the other hand would have looked very nice if you didn't play Quidditch-or at least brushed it after a game," Remus said as he squeezed onto the other corner of the ottoman.

"People who love Quidditch pay no heed to such unimportant things like hair," she haughtily replied as she gave Remus more room.

"Talking about Quidditch," Sirius interrupted."How ever did you get that old Silver Arrow to go so fast?"

"Oh-I put some charms on it, you know," she vaguely said.

"Isn't that illegal?" Remus innocently asked as he nudged her.

"Auror's privilege," she conceitedly replied.

"When was the last time you were on a broom?" Harry blurted out."Because you were great out there flying!"

Arabella's face broke out into an ear-to-ear grin."The summer after I graduated," she said proudly."Your father and I always said that we were going to play professionally for whatever team would take the both of us."

"But fate had different plans," Remus softly said. 

"Fate didn't play into it!" she humphed."If it hadn't been for old Voldie and his little eaters I never would have become an Auror."

Sirius swirled his mug."Yep-you had to go off and be all noble about fighting the greatest evil of all time."

"I was very naïve about it," Arabella admitted."And look what it's given me-nothing but sorrow, troubles, and a life time dependency on my Pensieve."

"Why are you depend,"

Arabella cut off Harry question."Because memories hold me back-especially the bad ones.I can get rid of all my memories by putting them in a Pensieve-make them duller, easy to manage."

Arabella's grimly chuckled at Harry's look of horror."And without my wand, I'd rather kill myself than face a Dementor."

"You put all of your memories in your Pensieve?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"All of them-even the good ones.I can always go back to my Pensieve to remember the good times…or, learn from the bad ones."She motioned towards the door at the other end of the room.

"My Pensieve's in there.All of my memories are in it-even the ones of James and Lily."

Harry suddenly had the strongest yearning to look into Arabella's Pensieve, to watch the memories of his parents.Arabella's memories wouldn't be the same stomach-churning minutes that a Dementor's presence offered.To see them, learn of them-the thought was too much to bear.He ached to ask Arabella if he could, but he held his tongue.Such a question was rude, unthinkable.

"You can."

Harry snapped his head up, and looked into the understanding face of Arabella.

"I have no qualm about you looking into my Pensieve to see your parents."

Remus opened his mouth to softly reprimand her decision-but Arabella placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a reassuring look.

Harry swallowed hard."Really?" he asked, hope in his voice.

Arabella looked at him, something deep and unfathomable in her eyes."Of course.You deserve to know about all of the crazy things those two did in school.

"But Harry."Gentle concern entered Arabella's voice."All the memories in the world can't bring them back.I'm giving you this chance so then you can know them.You realize this, Harry-don't you?"

Harry nodded his agreement.Arabella reached over to place her hand on his shoulder.

But as her hand was in mid-air, her face suddenly contorted in surprise and pain.She fell to her knees, cradling her arm.

"Ink!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed in fear as they fell next to their friend."Ink, what happened?"

For a fleeting moment, Harry feared he had done something to hurt the Auror.But as she grumpily waved the two off, she got to her feet, and furiously rubbed her left forearm.

"I'm fine!" she crossly snapped as she rolled up her sleeve."It was just…I haven't felt it in 15 years-I wasn't expecting it."On her forearm, was a mark of dark red and orange.Harry leaned forward to get a better look and was shocked by what he saw.

__Tattooed on Arabella's arm, was a miniature version of Fawkes.

"So it starts tonight," she grimly said as she rolled her sleeve down."It's official-tonight is the reinstatement of the Order of the Phoenix." 

__

_MUAHAHAHAHA!!CLIFFHANGER!!!GRIPE ALL YOU WANT!!IT"S **MY** STORY!_;-}

_I'll get the next part out ASAP, and sorry for making you hate my guts FOREVER._

_ _

_R/R!!_

_What do you think of the characters?_

_Would you kill me if Remus and Arabella were more than just friends?_

__

_Next installment~ enemies come together at last!_

_ _

_ _


End file.
